Bitches with Benefits
Jones and Bitchess decides to become more than friends, but will sex complicate things for the two? WARNING: CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, AND IS INTENDED FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE Characters *Bitchess *Jones *Jade Transcript (Jade and Bitchess are at the gym, Bitchess is lifting weights, bench press style, while Jade is spotting her) Jade: How much weight is it today? Bitchess: (strains) 100 Bitch! Jade: Just 100 pounds? You can do more! Bitchess: (throws the 100 pound weight in Jade's face) You want more you bitch?! I'll show you more! (lifts a 1000 weight) (Jade feels a little pain from the weight, as Bitchess does a complete lift on the 1000 pound, but the weight falls on her) Bitchess: Fuck! (tries to get out) Get me out of here you bitch! I'm stuck! Jade: (Rolls her eyes) Fine, give me your hand. Bitchess: There is no way I am holding your hand! Jade: Alright then, just get crushed under there as the weight starts to roll towards your head. (Pretends she's walking away) Bitchess: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'll hold your fucking hand! Jade: That's what I thought. (Jade grabs Bitchess's hand and pulls her out, as the weight starts to levitate in the air, from none other than Jones) Jones: You bitches got too much weight on your backs! Bitchess: Jones man! Knew I could rely on you! (to Jade) And no thanks at all bitch. (walks to Jones) Jones: Yeah I know. (Throws the weight into a building and it explodes) So what's up with you? Bitchess: I was just weight-liftin'. Showing off. (shows her muscles) That's how good I'm gettin'. Jones: Damn Bitch! Well I just got back from an elementary school, and taught some eight year olds the word "Fuck". (Laughs) Bitchess: (laughs) They sure learned a right word! Jones: Well, I'm outta here. (Jones walks away as Bitchess is shown staring at Jones' ass as he walks away) Bitchess: (thinks) What a nice ass. Jade: (Giggles) Pretty cute there. Bitchess: Watch it hussy pants! Jade: It's okay, Jones is know for fucking girls good in bed. Bitchess: EXCUSE ME?! Jade: What? It looks like you find Jones attractive, meaning you want to have sex with him. Bitchess: SHUT UP! I'm not the kind of girl that has sex with any person she likes! Your just dumb! Jade: So that means... you're a VIRGIN! Bitchess: (shakes in anger) I swear to god, if you keep this up, I will make sure you will see no tomorrow! Jade: Bitchess, you are missing out, having sex is like going on the best vacation ever for only two minutes, but you do it more often. Bitchess: So I admit I am a virgin. But I can't just have sex with Jones! We're just friends! Jade: Maybe, but what do you think about him, or what he thinks about you, maybe he really likes you too, only he can't say... (Begins walking away) I would talk to him. Bitchess: (sighs) Fine. (walks away) (Cuts to Jade's home as Jones is looking up Bitchess on Facester) Jones: Uh, so I'm her only friend. (Knock at the door) Jones: (Opens the door) What's up? Bitchess: Hey Jones, can I ask you a question? Jones: Yeah? What is it? (Let's Bitchess in) Bitchess: (goes into Jones' room) Come in here. Jones: Sure. (Goes into his room) Bitchess: (sits on his bed) I want to ask you a question.. (sighs) Jones... Do you like me? Jones: (Surprised) Oh Shit, uh, well... (Thinks in his head) Fuck yeah! This crazy hot chick fucking LOVES ME!! (To Bitchess) Yeah, do you like me? Bitchess: Well... not like like you, but like you. Jones: Me too, but the thing is... (Sits down next to Bitchess) I keep finding myself attracted to you, I mean, you're so hot!! Bitchess: Really? (blushes) Nobody ever fucking says that to me. Jones: (Surprised) Why? Bitchess: They say my hair looks all... puffy. Plus everybody fears me. Since I'm a bitch. Jones: Probably because your attitude, and... (Rubs her arms on his face) your body... Ah fuck! (Stops rubbing and just holds her hands) But you seem stronger and wiser than most whores. Bitchess: Pfft, I love my bitchy attitude. And I sure tell pussies what to do. But you... You are the only friend I've ever had. (holds his hands) Jones: Really? I thought I was like everyone else? Bitchess: Nah, I'd say your more of a male version of me. Jones: (Blushes) Oh shit, this shit was unexpected. (Bitchess blushes also) Jones: Alright, let's fucking do it. (Jones kisses Bitchess and throws her onto his bed) Jones: Time to show you my shit!! (Pulls down his pants to reveal his long, hard cock) Bitchess: (seductively) Yeah, let's make this more interesting! (takes her shirt off) Jones: Wow! That's a huge rack! (Softly touches her bare breasts) Bitchess: Mmm! Gimme that Sausage! (rubs his cock) Jones: Then let me grab your melons. (Rubs his face in her breasts) How does that feel? Bitchess: (laughs) FUCKING EPIC! (Jones grabs Bitchess from behind and starts thrusting on top of her, as he moves super quick, and she moans with pleasure) Bitchess: I've never felt so fucking good in my life! Jones: Wait! (Jumps out of bed and grabs a condom) (To the screen) Remember kids, always use protection, otherwise, you'll end up with a motherfucking baby! (Puts the condom on his penis and gets back to thrusting on Bitchess) Bitchess: Oh I wouldn't want to be having a baby in my life (2 MINUTES LATER) (Jones and Bitchess are under a sheet in bed, both sweating and panting after having sex) Jones: So this was your first time!? Bitchess: First time ever in my life! Jones: Yeah... (Pants) That was amazing! I made you scream to the top of your lungs! Bitchess: Yeah! (sighs) I wish we could do that again. Jones: Why not? (Kisses Bitchess) Bitchess: Pfft! That was a pussy kiss! Here's a big strong one. (kisses Jones for a while on the lips) Jones: (Blushes) Yeah... we should do this more often. Bitchess: Yeah... Jones: But, do you still, you know, like like me? Bitchess: Are you kidding me?! Yeah! Your fucking awesome! Jones: I mean, in the way you would want to go out with me, start a relationship, all that shit. Bitchess: (blushes) Umm... Jones: Yeah, that's what I thought. Bitchess: (thinks) Should I really start this relationship with Jones? Jones: (Thinks) I just boned this hot chick, but I don't know if we really want a relationship. Bitchess: Uhh, I can't really decide that yet.. Jones: Me neither. Wait... I got an idea! Bitchess: What? Jones: Okay, so we both agree that we like each other and hang out all the time, and the sex we have is awesome. Bitchess: Doesn't sound so bad. Jones: Well, what if we're just... fuck buddies! You know, Friends with benefits! Bitchess: Yeah, I could go with that. Jones: Exactly, we stay friends, do our usual shit, and then have wild, sweaty, animal sex at each other's places, only we don't have an actual relationship. Bitchess: Deal. Jones: Sweet! (High fives Bitchess) Bitchess: Hey, ya ever heard of round 2? Jones: Well, yeah!! (Jones and Bitchess get under the covers to have sex again) The End Trivia *We learn that Bitchess "was" a virgin, until Jones came along. *Bitchess and Jones are now "friends with benefits" meaning that they are friends who enjoy having sex with each other. *The second time Jade will take the opportunity to play around with the fact that Bitchess likes Jones. Category:Episodes